Soccer Game Plan
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis is a famous champion soccer player and opened up his own noodle business, but all the practice and noodle business could not prepare him for one thing
1. Surprise

A man woke up from his bed and went to an indoor weight room. He began working out with curls, lifts, etc.

"Hey don't you want breakfast?"

"Later Veemon. I got to get to soccer." Davis said. After 25 years from Malomyotismon's destruction Davis moved to a new city and became a famous soccer player and also manages a noodle business. "Hey Charlie where's my ride."

"Right here Mr. Motomiya." An employee to an apartment said. Davis lived at a 30 story apartment building and got a penthouse. A blue electric car came up and the driver gave the keys to Davis.

"Let's hit the road." Davis said and Davis and Veemon were off to soccer practice at a stadium. Once there he met up with his good friends. "Michael, Darnel, Tommy."

"Hey Davis." Tommy said. Tommy had black hair with the number 12 on his shirt.

"How's it going man?" Michael said. He had black hair, but spikey with the number 23 on it.

"What's up?" Darnel said. He had shaggy brown hair with the number 27 on it. Davis of course had number 01. "Hey you know we should have a party for New Years."

"Darnel we already are at Davis's." Tommy said.

"Oh right." Darnel said.

'If the others thought I was dumb back home they should take a look at his guy.' Davis said. After practice Davis was throwing a party for new year.

"Hey Michael check out the hottie." Darnel said.

"Here try some of this." Michael said handing him a bottle and Darnel drank it. "Got get her." After Darnel left the others were laughing.

"Hey Davis." Jun said. "Listen I got to catch my plan."

"Alright, but here." Davis said. He handed her a gift and gave her shoes.

"Thanks Davis." Jun said.

"Take care Jun." Davis said. He hugged her and left. Davis noticed Tommy was sneaking out.

"Hey Tommy where are you going?" Davis said.

"Oh I was just going to get some air." Tommy said.

"Tommy I get it. You want to spend the day with your wife and kids. Go it's alright." Davis said.

"Thanks Davis happy new year." Tommy said and left.

"Davis haven't you ever consider going back to Odaiba." Veemon said.

"You know I want to Veemon, but it's too hard with my career." Davis said. Davis has been away for 6 years. He wanted to go back, but with his noodle company and his soccer career he couldn't.

"So you having fun." Darnel said to a woman, but when he smiled his teeth were green and the girls laughed. When he noticed his teeth were green he gave a sour look at Michael and the others.

"Okay I'll see you later guys." Davis said as the party came to an end. "Hey Veemon we had a great time."

"Yeah that was so much fun." Veemon said.

"Hey Veemon you want a cookie." Davis said.

"Oh yeah." Veemon said and Davis rushed to the kitchen.

"Davis has the ball." Davis said as he grabbed a soccer ball shape cookie. "He dribbles it to Veemon. He shoots." He tossed it and Veemon jumped and it landed in Veemon's mouth. "Goal!"

"Now we got to clean this up." Veemon said.

"Oh yeah." Davis said not so excited.

…

The Next Day

"Okay thanks everyone." Davis said as the cleaning crew left and Davis and Veemon were chilling in his clean apartment.

"Hey Davis it's that time again." Veemon said.

"Oh you're right." Davis said as he turned on the news.

"I don't know where our home soccer team would be if it wasn't for the star player Davis Motomiya." The newsman said.

"Yeah I'm good." Davis said.

"You know Davis's saying. He's a Motomiya and a Motomiya."

"Never gives up." Both Davis and the newsman said.

"But Davis it's time for you to settle down with you being a soccer champion and owning your noodle business, restaurants, anything noodle related. Davis you're a thirty something, not a twenty something." The newsman said and Davis just turned off the T.V.

"These people don't know one true thing about me." Davis said.

"They know you play soccer and have a noodle business." Veemon said.

"That's not what I mean." Davis said and the phone went off. "Hello."

"Mr. Motomiya its Charlie, there's a Koji here to see you." Charlie said.

"I don't know a Koji." Davis said.

"He claims to know you." Charlie said.

"Well bring him up. If I see him I might know him." Davis said.

"Right away sir." Charlie said.

"Who do you think this Koji is?" Veemon said.

"I don't know. He could be a guy I knew in elementary school or something. I haven't been home in years." Davis said. Then there was a knock on the door. When Davis opened it there wasn't anyone. "No one?" He was about to close the door.

"Hey." He looked down and saw a kid about 6 with light brown hair, yellow long sleeve collar shirt, blue pants, and a whistle that had a Salamon.

"Okay I get it. I know what you want." Davis said.

"You do?" The kid said.

"Yeah it's what everyone wants. An autograph." Davis said. "For a cute kid like you I'll give you one." Davis gave him one and closed the door.

"Who was it?" Veemon said.

"Just a kid." Davis said. Then the door knocked again. Davis saw it was the same kid. "Okay look I'm a professional athlete so I can't eat cookies, but I'll by some."

"I'm not selling anything." The kid said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"Hey look at this place." Salamon said as she went in.

"Wow look at the Veemon." The kid said as he ran in.

"Uh hi?" Veemon said not sure what's happening.

"Hey didn't your Mom told not to run in people's homes like that?" Davis said.

"Yes." The kid said.

"Well where is she?" Davis said.

"On a plane." The kid said.

"A plane well who are you here with?" Davis said.

"My Daddy." The kid said.

"Well you should go he's probably looking for you." Davis said.

"He's not looking for me." The kid said.

"Why not?" Davis said.

"Because he's looking at him." Salamon said.

"What?" Davis said.

"Hi we never met. You were married to my Mom Kari. My name is Koji, I'm your son." The boy named Koji said and that surprised Davis and Veemon.


	2. Koji Motomiya

Davis was facing Koji, his so call son.

"This can't be right." Davis said.

"Davis is sitting right there in front of you." Veemon said.

"I can see that, but this can't be my kid." Davis said.

"Well here this is from my Mom." Koji said handing him a note and looked around.

"Davis this may be hard to believe, but Koji is your son. I need you to watch him while I'm in America." The note said and he kept reading.

"You have a lot of pictures of yourself." Salamon said.

"Oh hey here's one with my Mom." Koji said as he found a picture that showed that Davis and Kari did get married.

"You expect me to believe you're my kid based on this. Anyone could have written this and I should know since I wrote a lot to my teachers." Davis said.

"Oh yeah here." Koji said handing an envelope.

"What's this?" Davis said.

"My birth certificate. Your name is on it." Koji said.

"My name can't be on this." Davis said as he looked at the certificate and had a surprise look.

"Davis what is it?" Veemon said.

"My name is on it." Davis said. Veemon saw that it had Kari and Davis's name on it. Davis reached for his phone. "Hey we have a problem." A few hours later a blonde woman with a briefcase came up.

"Thanks for coming Samantha." Davis said.

"Well what's the problem?" Samantha said.

"Here it is." Davis said and showed Koji and Samantha was surprised. Davis told her what he just found out.

"Don't you think you could have told me about this?" Samantha said.

"I didn't even know about this." Davis said. The kept it to a whisper so Koji wouldn't hear them. "I did marry Kari, but when my soccer career took off with my noodle business she never said anything."

"Davis let's assume that there's a slight chance this kid is yours. When did this happen?" Samantha said.

"I don't know. I got things packed before I left Odaiba. I knew Kari would miss me and then we… is anyone hungry?" Davis saved because of the kid in the room.

"Davis when did this _we…is anyone hungry_ happen?" Samantha said.

"About 6 years ago." Davis said.

"Sweetie how old are you?" Samantah said to Koji.

"6." Koji said and Samantha turned back to Davis.

"Okay, but Kari and I had one kid named Musuko and he was about a year old before I left." Davis said.

"Sweetie do you have any brothers?" Samantha said.

"Musuko, he's 7." Koji said.

"Okay he has to be my kid." Davis said not believing.

"Okay kid let's talk." Samantha said. "This note says your mother is in America. What about your brother?"

"He wanted to go with her." Koji said.

"Well is there anyone you can stay with?" Samantha said.

"I got it. Kari has a brother named Tai." Davis said.

"He went with them." Koji said.

"Fantastic." Samantha said. "So what they didn't had enough money to take you?"

"My mother is a millionaire because of my Dad." Koji said. "I didn't want to go. My Mom is a teacher and she doesn't like it when kids are upset. It was last minute and I asked if I could stay with my Dad."

"She was all like "But honey he doesn't know you exist." Salamon said. "I think that Gatomon would drag us."

"So she just let you stayed with a stranger." Samantha said.

"Not a stranger, my Daddy." Koji said.

"This is crazy." Samantha said.

"You want a blood test." Salamon said.

"Yes great idea." Davis said and they just gave him a serious look. "Sorry."

"Davis it seems like this is your kid." Samantha said.

"Sam we don't even look alike." Davis said comparing their faces.

"Actually Davis he does look like a boy version of Kari, but I see a bit of you." Veemon said.

"What?" Davis said and took a good look. "Oh now I see it." When it was determined that Koji was his kid they were heading to soccer practice.

"So do you know him?" Charlie said.

"Not now." Davis said and his car came up. "Okay get in the back, I'm running late."

"Is it safe?" Koji said.

"Yeah don't worry about that." Davis said and they hopped in. Of course they got in traffic. "Oh come on I don't have time for this."

"I got 4 weeks to make up for 6 years." Koji said as he got out a pen and paper. "Question one. What's your favorite thing to do?"

"That's easy play soccer and sell noodles." Davis said and Koji wrote that down.

"Question two. If you had to save one thing in a fire what would it be?" Koji said.

"That would be the picture I have of my friends." Davis said. During the drive Koji kept asking questions. "Okay no more questions."

"Just one more. What's the best thing to ever happen to you?" Koji said.

"I have a question. Why didn't your mother come and see me herself." Davis said. Koji just got out some cookies.

"Want a cookie?" Koji said.

"I don't want a cookie." Davis said.

"I do." Veemon said as he took the container.

"Now about your mother." Davis said.

"I told you it was last minute." Koji said.

"I just can't believe the Kari I knew would just let a 6 year old kid just walk up to a penthouse by himself." Davis said.

"Yeah that doesn't sound like something Kari would do." Veemon said.

"She had to hurry and catch her plane." Koji said.

"Why didn't she use the jet?" Davis said.

"We have a jet?" Salamon said.

"By the way how's Musuko?" Davis said.

"He's fine, he gets in trouble at home and school." Koji said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Well he is your kid." Veemon said.

….

Soccer Practice

Davis arrived at the stadium with Koji following. The other players were wondering what a kid was doing here.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." Davis said.

"Hey Davis looks like you have a fan." Darnel said as they saw Koji.

"I'm not a fan. I'm his son." Koji said. Davis just picked Koji up.

"I didn't know Davis had a kid." Darnel said.

"He said he had one, maybe that's it." Michael said. Davis placed Koji down.

"Stay here." Davis said.

"Yes sir." Koji said and Davis went to practice.

"Okay Davis just read what's on the card." A director said for a commercial and Davis had a flag and hat.

"The big game, it's the biggest."

"Come to the big game for the big one."

"The big game, who rights this stuff?" Davis said as he tried again and again. In the locker room Davis was soaking in ice.

"Hey let's put some ice in Davis's bath." Darnel said.

"Darnel he already has ice." Michael said as Darnel saw.

"Well we could get colder ice." Darnel said. Koji was just sitting around.

"So you're Davis's kid." Tommy said. "What's your name?"

"Koji." Koji said acting shy.

"Koji that's a cute name." Tommy said.

"Are you named after a soccer player?" Darnel said.

"No." Koji said.

"He's Davis's kid and not named after a soccer player, that's stupid." Darnel said.

"Stupid is a mean word." Koji said.

"No it's not." Darnel said.

"Stop before you start something." Davis said. Koji noticed a pair of pants hung up and stepped forward to get a better look, but a big guy stopped him.

"Step away from the pants." The guy said in a deep voice.

"Awkward." Koji and Salamon said as they backed away.

"Hey buddy." Tommy said. "That's Big M, he doesn't want anyone touching his pants because he doesn't want luck to go rub off."

"Oh." Koji said. Tommy went to talk to Davis.

"Hey I know it's sudden, but trust me it's great to be a father." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Davis said, but he wasn't sure what he felt.


	3. Living With A Kid

Davis was stuck with Koji until Kari came back since all of a sudden he's a father for a month.

"I'm hungry, do you have jell?" Koji said.

"Sorry no." Davis said.

"But I'm a kid and kids love sugar." Koji said.

"Well all the sugar is Veemon's plus I can't really have any while soccer is going on." Davis said.

"Is that why you don't smile?" Salamon said and that had Veemon laugh, but stopped when Davis looked at him.

"Well if you're hungry then I'm going to cook you some noodles you're going to love." Davis said. He whipped up some of his noodle servings and it was big to Koji. "Better eat before it gets cold." Davis said while he and Veemon were eating.

"But it's so big." Koji said.

"Yeah well if you want to get big you might want to eat big." Davis said.

"You got a little something." Salamon said.

"I got it." Koji said as he grabbed a napkin and whipped a stain off his mouth. Koji had a taste of his dinner. "It's so good."

"Well Davis isn't the noodle king for nothing." Veemon said. After that Davis felt something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Listen Koji why don't you get ready for bed while I do the dishes." Davis said. After Koji had a bath he held a small device.

"What's this thing?" Koji said.

"That is a remote for the apartment." Davis said.

"What's the romance button for?" Koji said.

"That is uh for your mother in case she ever came." Davis said. Koji pressed it and the lights dimmed down and music played. Davis was embarrassed and Koji was laughing until Davis turned it off. "Alright go to sleep."

"Can I have a bed time story?" Koji said.

"I don't know any. I never really got any when I was a kid." Davis said.

"It's easy. Once upon a time." Koji said and started telling a story that had Davis fall asleep.

"Looks like it had the opposite effect." Veemon said. "Come on you can sleep in his room." He led them to the room. When everyone was asleep Koji was on the phone.

"Hello." Koji said.

"Hi honey oh it's so good to hear your voice." It was Kari on the other line. "How's the dancing going?"

"Oh it's going well." Koji said.

"Listen I'm about to lose connection." Kari said. "Musuko leave that dog alone. I love you make sure you send me some pictures." She then hang up.

…..

The Next Day

"Is there a dance school around here?" Koji said while Davis was just waking up. When he got up they accidently banged heads.

"What?" Davis said as he was cracking.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Koji said.

"No. I'm just stiffed since I slept on a couch with no cushion." Davis said. They went in to the kitchen where Davis was making a breakfast smoothie. "A little protein." He blended it all together. "There you go."

"Ew that smells awful, worse than what they serve at school." Koji said.

"Speaking of school why aren't you in it?" Davis said.

"Well Mommy is the teacher and she's on break." Koji said while he was dancing around.

"I guess that makes sense. Koji will you stop spinning around." Davis said.

"What?" Koji said.

"Koji!" Davis said and Koji accidently pressed a button on the blender and the smoothie went everywhere.

"Sorry." Koji said, but Davis didn't give an approving look.

"That's it I got to get help." Davis said.

…

The Stadium

A bunch of nanny's were lining up because Davis was going to hire one for Koji.

"Take your pick." Samantha said.

"Wait don't you need to ask questions?" Tommy said.

"I got good instincts." Davis said. "The one on the end."

"Edna." Samantha said and an England woman stepped forward.

"The other end." Davis said.

"Blondie you're up." Samantha said and a girl in her twenties came up.

"Really oh my gosh." The girl said.

"Oh no." Tommy said.

"We are going to have a great time." The girl said. Koji however wasn't going to like it. After practice Darnel met up with Davis.

"Hey Davis are you going to the party at the noodle restaurant?" Darnel said.

"Darnel it's my restaurant." Davis said.

"Oh right." Darnel said. "What are you going to do about him?" He pointed to Koji.

"I don't know." Davis said.

…..

The Restaurant

Davis came to the restaurant in a limo and Koji came out and it was around 11oclock at night.

"Davis are you sure we should bring Koji?" Veemon said.

"It's fine, it's not a bar or anything." Davis said.

"Hey Davis who's the kid." A reporter said.

"I'm his son." Koji said.

"The noodle king and soccer champ has a kid?" The reporter said. Davis went in and hang with his friends while Koji was just sitting back. After a while Davis started to drive home.

"Oh yeah." Davis singed as he was driving home. What he didn't know was that Koji and Salamon was left there and was sleeping. When they woke up he noticed that Davis and Veemon wasn't around.

"Hey where's your Dad?" Salamon said. Davis continued to drive home.

"I feel like we forgot something." Veemon said.

"My girl. My girl." Davis singed. Then he realized what he forgot. "My boy, Koji!" He made a sharp u turn and headed back to the restaurant.

"Dad, Dad where are you?" Koji said as he was looking around.

"Hey there he is." Salamon said.

"Dad I thought you forgot about me." Koji said, but it was a photographer and started taking pictures.

"Koji!" Davis said as he was pushing through.

"Koji over here." Veemon said as they were trying to reach him.

"Hey Davis did you forget something?" The reporter said. Davis went in for a punch and things were not going well with Davis being a Dad.


	4. Bad Good Dad

Samantha was holding up a magazine with Davis on it that says Bad Dad.

"Well isn't this a nice turn of events." Samantha said.

"I am never going to hear the end of this." Davis said.

"Imagine what Kari will say once she sees this. I told you we should have left Koji home." Veemon said.

"Don't start." Davis said.

"Well there is a press conference at practice so you have to set things straight that you are a good Dad." Samantha said.

"What am I going to do?" Koji said.

"You are coming with for some help." Davis said and they all went down to the apartment and a blue stick shift came up. "Samantha where's my car?"

"We need people to see you are a good father." Samantha said and showed a few bumper stickers saying stuff like Best Dad.

"What else is going to happen?" Davis said and they went to the stadium where there were reporters and people holding up the magazines.

"Koji if you cooperate then Samantha will buy you a new toy." Samantha said.

"Come on you guys." Davis said.

"Fine, but on one condition. No nanny." Koji said.

"No way." Davis said and he Veemon and Samantha jumped in a golf cart. "Koji come on." He saw that Koji was acting dizzy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling a little dizzy Dad. Everything is spinning." Koji said.

"Dizzy?" Davis said.

"I think it might have been, from the chemicals in you noodles." Koji bluffed. Davis does not use chemicals.

"You wouldn't." Davis and Samantha said.

"Try us." Salamon said.

"I know he's your kid, but are we sure he's Kari's." Veemon said. While they were driving the nanny came up.

"Hi Mr. Motomiya I'm ready to start." The girl said.

"That's great." Davis said.

"You're fired." Samantha said leaving her shocked. During the press conference photographers were taking pictures and reporters asking questions with Davis and Koji sitting up front.

"Okay now I know you all have questions, but I assure you Koji and I are going to bed early." Davis said.

"Davis how come you never told us you had a child?"

"Davis why was it a 6 year old was out a restaurant when it was near midnight." There was one question after another.

"This is not looking good." Veemon said.

"I don't know what to do." Davis said.

"Can I say something?" Koji said as he grabbed the microphone.

"If you can say something that will help be my guess." Davis said.

"Hi everyone my name is Koji. It looks like I will be going to bed early from now on." Koji said. "My Mommy told me that my Daddy is a good guy. It was a surprise when he found out I was his son just about a week ago. My Dad is one of the best though. He is a great athlete and cook and everything he's done is from his heart. I love you Daddy." Koji hugged him and everyone clapped.

"Well done kid." Samantha said.

"Oh man that kid is going to have my crying." Veemon said.

"Thank you Koji." Davis said.

"It's going to cost you." Koji said.

…

Dance School

Davis agreed to take Koji to a dance school. When they entered there was a woman teaching a few kids.

"Excuse me." Davis said.

"Yes can I help you?" The woman said.

"I like to sign my son up for your class." Davis said.

"Yes well I'm sorry, but signups for this class ended a few months ago." The woman said.

"Koji why don't you wait over there." Davis said and Koji went off. "Can't we make an exception? Don't you know who I am. I'm Davis Motomiya, noodle king, soccer champion."

"Well don't you know who I am. I'm Leah Mista dancing teacher." The woman named Leah said.

"I don't think she knows who you are." Veemon said.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules." Leah said then saw Koji stretching and dancing. "That's nice. We'll just see how he does today."

"Great I'll pick him up later." Davis said.

"Actually the mothers wait over there." Leah said and Davis went to the waiting area.

"She doesn't know who you are. She must live in a cave." Veemon said as Davis took a seat. During the class Koji was doing great and at the end Davis was surrounded by Moms.

"Well he seems to be doing great." Leah said.

"Thank you." Koji said.

"Oka well just have him come to class on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays from 9-11 and he might be a good student." Leah said.

"Well okay then." Davis said.

"Of course I expect both the children and the parents to help out when needed. I'm wondering what kind of parent you are." Leah said. That had Davis feel just like how he felt with the magazine.

….

Davis's Apartment

At Davis's Apartment Michael, Darnel, and Big M were over and all four of them were watching a soccer game with Koji and Salamon playing.

"Hey let's get Michael." Darnel said and shook his soda. While Darnel wasn't watching M switched the cans. "Hey Michael want a soda?"

"Thanks." Michael said and took it and nothing happened when he opened up. When Darnel opened his the soda went everywhere.

"Nice." Davis said.

"What's up Davis?" Darnel said.

"What do you think is up? That couch cost about 5000 dollars." Davis said.

"Which bathroom should I use?" Darnel said.

"The one on the left." Davis said. The game went on and when a player was about to score it changed to Disney.

"What dude get the game back on." Michael said as Davis tried to get the game back on. When he did the game was over.

"Koji." Davis said and they turned their attention to him.

"I didn't do anything." Koji said.

"I did." Salamon said.

"Thanks Davis." Michael said and they left.

"Bath bed now." Davis said. Koji was pouring soap into the bathtub that looked like a mini pool.

"This could take a while." Salamon said. Koji went over to a screen that had water shower down. Davis was busy watching the T.V.

"Hey Davis." Veemon said.

"Not now Veemon." Davis said.

"Davis." Veemon said.

"Veemon!" Davis said and when he turned around Veemon was covered in soap. "Veemon?"

"Come on." Veemon said and lead to the bathtub that was covered with bubbles.

"Koji!" Davis said as he jumped in and began looking for him. Koji wasn't in the tub and when Davis came out Koji was in the living room and Davis was covered in soap. "I'm not going to yell. We're just going to have a small talk." When it got later Koji, Salamon, and Veemon were asleep in Davis's bed. "You guys comfy." He took a pillow and slept on the couch.


	5. Great Dad

After dance class Leah was on her way out when she noticed Koji and Salamon on the stairs.

"Koji what are you still doing here?" Leah said.

"I guess my Dad forgot about me." Koji said.

"Oh really let's go find him." Leah said. Davis was in another room Davis was getting a massage. "Well there he is."

"Oh no Koji." Davis said as he got up to face them. "Okay I know this looks bad."

"Koji could you give us a minute." Leah said and Koji stepped out. "I should have known you were one of those parents."

"Look lady I don't know what kind of parent I am yet. I only took care of Koji's older brother for only about a year. I'm still new to being a father." Davis said.

"Well I think I might know a way you can fix this." Leah said and took him to her dance room.

"No way this is not happening." Davis said as he was in dance clothes for men.

"You play soccer and serve noodles and you're telling me you can't play a tree in a dance." Leah said.

"I'm not really a dancer." Davis said.

"But Mommy said when you got married you dance well." Koji said.

"Now come on, let's see what you can do." Leah said. Leah was teaching Davis what she could about dancing for an upcoming dance performance.

"Well that wasn't really all that hard." Davis said.

"Oh we're just getting started." Leah said. After a while Davis was all sweaty and was breathing real hard. He could barely take a sip of water. "What was it you were saying about it not being so hard."

"I have never been so sore." Davis said.

"Wow and I thought it was tough working a noodle cart in hard weather." Veemon said.

…

The Stadium

The other members of the soccer team with Davis limping.

"What happened to you?" Darnel said.

"If anyone tells you that dance isn't that hard don't believe them." Davis said with him still sore.

"Well you could have called. You never call anymore." Darnel said.

"Dude stop being such a chick." Michael said.

"You still up for the game." Tommy said.

"Oh yeah." Davis said and collapsed.

….

Davis's Apartment

"Hello." Koji said as he was on the phone.

"Hi honey it took me so long, but I finally found a place to get on the phone and not worry about your brother." Kari said on the other end of the phone. "How are things going?"

"Good." Koji said.

"How about those pictures you promised?" Kari said.

"Okay hold on." Koji said and sent the pictures. "I just sent them." Then his door open. "Got to go."

"Koji wait." Kari said, but he already hanged up. Kari noticed the pictures on her phone. Davis came in the room.

"We need to talk." Davis said as he lure him to a door. "I need my bed back." Davis opend up a door to Koji's new room.

"Wow." Salamon said.

"Awesome." Koji said as he jumped on the bed.

"Look Koji I'm sorry for how I've been acting, but I just joined the Dad team. I only took care of your brother for only a year, before you were born." Davis said. "I'm going to try real hard to be a better father."

"I know." Koji said. After everything settled Davis and Koji were getting well. Right now they were just watching some T.V. "Dad what's the best thing that ever happened to you?" Then the phone went off.

"Hold that thought." Davis said as he put it on speaker.

"Hey Davis it's Jun. I'm on my way now." Jun said.

"Jun's coming." Davis said.

"Hey we promised to take her to her favorite restaurant when she did." Veemon said.

"Oh yeah you're right I got to get ready." Davis said.

"Who's Jun?" Koji said.

"Uh, well in your case she would be your aunt." Davis said.

"Oh she's your sister." Koji said.

"Yeah now if you'll excuse me I got to get ready." Davis said. While he was getting ready Jun came in and noticed Koji.

"Hi." Koji said.

"Hi, who are you?" Jun said.

"I'm Davis's son." Koji said.

"His son?" Jun said.

"Hey sis." Davis said as he came in a bit dressed up with a blazer. "Jun meet your nephew Koji."

"So what are we doing?" Koji said.

"We are going to dinner. You are going to be staying with the Jennys across the hall." Davis said.

"Why?" Salamon said.

"Well where we are going it won't have anything you like plus it's not for kids." Davis said. After that Davis and Jun went downstairs and Davis explained everything.

"I can't believe you have a second son." Jun said.

"It was a shock, but hey I'm still me." Davis said and his car came up.

"So you drive stick?" Jun said.

"Oh right there's that." Davis said. "Jun really I'm still me."

"What's freaky is that I actually believe that." Jun said.

"Mr. Motomiya wait." Mrs. Jenny said as she came out with Koji. "I'm sorry Mr. Motomiya, but I'm afraid Koji is allergic to our dog."

"Oh really?" Davis said knowing this couldn't be true. Davis took Koji back to his apartment. "Bed now."

"You walked out on my Mom and now you're walking out on me." Koji said.

"I didn't walk out on your Mom. I tried every day to try and come home, but because of my career with my championship title and my noodle service I couldn't." Davis said.

"For the past 6 years, yeah right." Salamon said.

"You know with a couple of your acts it's hard to tell you're Kari's son." Davis said. "You even look like her."

"Really." Koji said.

"Yeah you have a whistle around your neck just like her. You have the same taste in color and style just like her. Your mind is just like her." Davis said.

"Well at least I use my mind to think." Koji said.

"What do you want from me?" Davis said and Koji just screamed and walked away. "Don't walk away from me young man what do you want that's making you act this way."

"I just want my family together." Koji said and slammed his bedroom door shut. Davis started to feel awful. All Koji wants is to have his family together. That's why he lied and blackmailed.

"Koji open up." Davis said.

"Please let us in." Veemon said. Koji only opened the door enough for Veemon to come in.

"Look just let me in. I won't shout or anything I just want to talk." Davis said. Koji opened the door. "Koji I never meant to leave your mother. It's just this was my dream and it's more than I thought. I always told your mother to follow her dreams. That's why she let me left because she wanted me to follow my dreams and I'm still married to her because I love her.

"Really?" Koji said.

"Really." Davis said.

"Am I really like my mother?" Koji said.

"The only difference is that you're a boy and don't wear pink 24/7." Davis said. "I'll do anything to keep you happy."

"Anything!" Koji said.


	6. Prepare For Action

Davis took Koji and his dance class to a mini Disney land inside the mall.

"How did you let Koji talk you into this?" Veemon said.

"Let the kid have his fun." Davis said, but it was hard keeping the kids calm and settle so he reached for his phone. "Yeah hi, I need some help." A little while later Leah showed up and she helped out.

"So you're doing this for Koji." Leah said.

"Yeah I'm just trying to be a good father." Davis said.

"Well that's the power of the father there. Every father wants to make their child smile, happy." Leah said.

"It's a little shame. Koji will be heading back home in a few days." Davis said.

"I thought he lives with you." Leah said.

"It was only for a month. Leah there's something you should know. I was and technically I'm still married." Davis said. "Her name is Kari. Koji is so much like her. Right now she's in America with Koji's brother and left me to take care of Koji."

"You miss this Kari and you were a father before?" Leah said.

"Yeah Musuko was only about a year old before I left for my soccer and my noodle career. I left before I knew Koji was born." Davis said. "In fact his family together is all Koji wants, and yes I miss Kari more than anything. I try day after day to get home, but I just couldn't. I am going to find a way to let Koji have what he wants."

"Well now I know what kind of father you are and I mean that in a good way." Leah said.

"Hey Dad check out all this body paint." Koji said.

"Wow no way." Davis said.

"Way." Koji said.

…

The Stadium

Davis had paint on his hands and the other players were laughing.

"What are those, mickey colors?" Darnel said.

"I got a question. Do your feet match?" Michael said and they were all laughing.

"Alright settle down will you." Davis said. "We still got about a week until the big game against our biggest rivals. Now who's coming in second place?"

"They are." They all said.

"Who's going to be second best?" Davis said.

"They are." They all said.

"Who's going to win the championship?" Davis said.

"They are!" Darnel said and felt embarrassed. "We are."

"We are!" They all said.

"Alright let's do this." Davis said. The players were getting ready for their championship game and the young dancers were getting ready for their performance with Davis in it. Big M just kicked a ball straight in the net.

"Okay your turn little guy." Big M said to Koji. Koji tried to kick the ball, but the goalie was too big.

"I can't do it. I'm not big enough, I'm not strong enough." Koji said.

"Listen your true strength doesn't come from your arms or legs. It comes from in here." Big M said pointing to his chest. "Try again." Koji kicked the ball and the goalie let them go in. Davis was performing with the dancers. Right now Davis was working out until Koji sprayed some water.

"Koji!" Davis said and chased him down and had him corner.

"Get him." Koji said. Big M, Darnel, Michael, and Tommy came out with water guns and squirted him. When they were done Davis gave a serious look and they took off. They were all ready for their own things.

…..

The Theater

Davis and Koji were walking in back stage for the performance.

"Here gives these to Miss Mista." Davis said giving Koji flowers that he gave to Leah.

"Thank you." Leah said "And since you agreed to help here's your costume." She was handing Davis tights.

"You're kidding, they're so small." Davis said.

"Don't worry they stretch." Leah said. Koji took a look out into the crowd and felt uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Davis said.

"I'm not feeling so well Dad." Koji said.

"Are you telling me the boy who got me in this is giving up?" Davis said.

"I didn't think there would be so many people." Koji said.

"Well maybe this would lift your spirits." Davis said.

"What?" Koji said. He took off his robe showing he was wearing tights with spandecks having Koji laugh.

"Oh man." Veemon said laughing.

"Excuse me mam have you seen Davis Motomiya?" He turned around and saw all four of the guys and they were laughing.

"This is gold." Michael said.

"That is the stupidest outfit." Darnel said.

"Stupid is a mean word." Koji said.

"I didn't say stupid, I said stupidest." Darnel said.

"You should have given up Davis." Big M said.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Davis said.

"The whole team came for this." Tommy said.

"Did you say team?" Davis said. When they were gone Davis saw that the whole team was in the audience. "Don't freak out, power of the father power of the father."

When the music started playing the kids came out dancing in a forest. There were no words, the movements said it all. Davis was a forest guardian and when everyone saw what he was wearing they all laughed. The forest lived in peace until one day an evil witch played by Leah wanting to take the forest. Davis stood in the way and were in a fierce battle. In the end Davis took victory and turned the dark witch to a gentle kind woman of the forest. Everyone was in tears of joy from the ending, even Big M. Davis was received flowers with a soccer ball in them as a thank you gift.

…

The Stadium

After another hard day of practice Samantha came in for Davis.

"Well that performance was something." Samantha said.

"I owe it to Koji. It was actually fun." Davis said.

"Well you're still a great player and I'm still a great manager. I know a way to increase your noodle business and you are a genius for doing that dance thing, I know it was for your business." Samantha said.

"But Samantha my Dad did it for me." Koji said.

"All you have to do is win the championship." Samantha said.

"Details." Davis said.

"Look at the camera and say that you will help everyone to your noodles." Samantha said.

"But his noodle business is already good." Salamon said.

"Be quiet you two before I tape your mouths shut." Samantha said so Davis wouldn't hear.

"It could increase profit, I'll do it." Davis said.


	7. Leaving

Leah was teaching her class when Veemon came in.

"Hello Veemon." Leah said.

"This is for you. An invitation for lunch from you know who." Veemon said motioning his head up and she saw Davis and Koji.

"Thank you." Leah said. All five of them got together for lunch. "This is a nice place."

"Yeah it's all for the game." Koji said.

"That sounds exciting." Leah said.

"Yeah, but Koji won't see it." Davis said.

"Yeah his mom will be coming to get him." Veemon said.

"Oh well can't she stay for the game?" Leah said.

"No we have to get home before she does." Salamon said.

"What?" Davis said and Koji just ate.

"What do you mean you have to get home before she does?" Davis said.

"About that I've been meaning to tell you." Koji said.

"Koji." Davis said getting serious.

"I was suppose to be at a dance school, but instead I came out here to be with you." Koji said.

"You ran away?" Davis said and Koji just kept eating. "Do you know how much trouble you and me can be. Is your mother even in America? What a stupid thing you did." Koji started coughing. "Oh no don't start that."

"Koji are you okay?" Leah said.

"He's faking." Davis said.

"He's sweating like crazy." Leah said.

"Come on all kids do that." Veemon said.

"I don't think he's acting right now." Leah said.

"Salamon is Koji allergic to something?" Veemon said.

"Walnuts." Salamon said.

"There are walnuts in what he just ate. We need to get him to a hospital." Leah said and Davis grabbed Koji.

"Where's the nearest hospital?" Davis said.

"Redwine." Leah said and Davis just ran. Davis ran all the way to the hospital since he didn't had time for traffic.

"Someone help my son needs help." Davis said.

"What's the matter?" A nurse said as he was put on a stretcher.

"He's having an allergic reaction to walnuts." Davis said and they took Koji to a room. Leah and the whole soccer team was waiting to see if Koji was alright.

"Koji's father." A nurse said and they all stood up.

"I'm Koji's father." Davis said.

"He's going to be alright." The nurse said and that was a relief. "You're lucky, but we're going to keep him overnight to be sure." They were all happy that Koji was alright.

"Is Koji okay?"

"He's going to be…." Davis stopped when he saw Kari and Gatomon.

"He's going to be fine." Leah said.

"Davis how did this happen?" Kari said.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"That's Kari, you're wife." Leah said and the whole team was surprised.

"Dad." Davis saw a boy that looked like his young self, but 7 with his old goggles, red/orange shirt, light brown pants, and a Demiveemon.

"Musuko!" Davis said.

"Musuko and me fly home and find yours and Koji's faces on magazines." Kari said.

"Kari!" Davis said.

"Is that all you can say?" Kari said.

"I'm just shocked to see you after all these years." Davis said.

"How did you even find him?" Kari said.

"I didn't he found me." Davis said. "Kari what's going on?"

"He didn't tell you did he?" Kari said and knew that he should hear it from Koji. Davis went into Koji's room Koji was waking up, but Kari and Musuko walked in too.

"So when we got home we came here when we heard you were here." Kari said. "Where does everyone at your dance school think you are?"

"In America with you." Koji said.

"Ha Mommy's little angel is in trouble." Musuko said.

"Musuko!" Kari said in a serious tone.

"What?" Musuko said.

"That doesn't matter once we get home." Kari said.

"Home?" Davis said.

"Yes, as soon as Koji's better we're going to go home." Kari said. After a while Koji fell asleep.

"This is not good for profit." Samantha said when she came over.

"Forget profit that wasn't good for Koji's health." Davis said.

"Hey can we talk for a minute." Kari said and they stepped out of the room. Tommy, Michael, Big M, and Darnel came in and left stuffed animals, balloons, and a card.

"Are you saying you want Koji to live with you?" Kari said.

"Well yes, how come you never told me you were at least pregnant with him?" Davis said.

"I wanted to tell you about him in person, but you never came home." Kari said.

"You know I've been trying to come home for the past six years." Davis said. "I'm Koji's father here."

"Yeah like when you left him in one of your restaurants." Kari said.

"I'm not the same person." Davis said.

"This is terrible." Samantha said over her phone, but didn't know Koji was awake. "It's bad enough this kid ended up in a hospital, but Davis's own kid. He's got enough distractions." Koji looked at his father and was thinking differently.

"That's not your decision to make." Kari said. "This isn't about you. This is about what's best for Koji.

"I missed six years of Koji's life. I'm not missing anymore." Davis said.

"Do you even know how to take care of a child that's over a year old?" Kari said.

"I am a great father here I've been doing it for a month." Davis said.

"And look where we're standing Davis." Kari said. "I hate to say this, but you need to decide what's more important. You're career or your own children."

"Has Kari changed over the past six years?" Veemon said.

"Missing a man can do that." Gatomon said. They went back in and saw Koji was awake.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Davis said.

"Okay." Koji said. "I want to go home."

"Okay first thing tomorrow we'll go home." Davis said.

"I want to go home now, with Mom and Musuko." Koji said.

"Koji if it's about how I acted." Davis said.

"I just want to go home. I shouldn't have come here." Koji said. After they got Koji's stuff from the apartment Koji, Kari, Musuko, and their digimon hopped in a limo and left. Leaving Davis like how he left.


	8. Best Thing Happen

Davis went up to his dark apartment since Koji was now gone. Veemon was trying to reach for the doorknob to Koji's room.

"If I can just get this open." Veemon said.

"Veemon not tonight." Davis said, but he kept reaching and got it open. "Veemon there's nothing left, he's gone."

"Then what's this." Veemon said as he pulled out a backpack from the bed. Davis looked in it and saw pictures of his kids and Kari. Even reread the letter he got from day 1. Davis tried to get a hold of them, but there wasn't an answer. Davis went over his plays in soccer.

"What's the best thing that happen to you?" Davis said to himself.

"You don't know the answer to that?" He looked back and saw Tommy.

"Tommy?" Davis said.

"You miss them don't you?" Tommy said.

"I never felt this lonely." Davis said.

"Then you already know what's the best thing that happened to you." Tommy said.

"Thanks man you always seem to help me." Davis said.

"What are friends for?" Tommy said.

…

The Stadium

It was time for the big game where everyone was watching in person or on T.V.

"Davis I heard that you're son left with the mother. How much easier would it be to play the game without the distraction?" A reporter said.

"Koji's not a distraction. I want both him with my wife and other son here. I just want to be with them." Davis said and they heard that on the T.V. The game started and it was game on.

"Well here we are. It's time the soccer championship and with Davis Motomiya out there it seems clear who's going to win." An announcer said. A whistle was blown and the game got started. Davis tried to play his best out there, but he couldn't get his mind off of Koji and the others and took a hard hit to the side when the ball was stolen.

"Davis you okay?" Tommy said, but he didn't answer as he got back up.

"Something's not right out there. There seems to be something bothering Davis."

"Well whatever it is he better get over it or he can kiss the chances of winning goodbye."

"Come on Davis you can do this." Veemon said. Davis had the ball again, but took a big blow to the side.

"Who's the king now? Come on Motomiya get up." The player that tackled him said.

"Oh it doesn't look like Davis can recover from that fall." The announcer said. Davis was loaded to a stretcher and was taken to the locker room.

"Can he play?" The coach said.

"If that blow was any bigger he would have dislocated his leg." The doctor said. "He should, but it's his call."

"What do you say Davis want to go back in?" The coach said. Davis just shook his head and stayed in the locker room.

"Well it seems Davis is out. I don't know how our home team have a chance to win now." The announcer said. Davis was resting in the locker room when the lights came on.

"Turn them off." Davis said. "I said turn them off."

"Hey aren't there people out there counting on you." Davis looked up and saw Koji.

"Koji!" Davis said. Koji ran over to him. "Please tell me you're not on the lamb again."

"No this time the warrant and the police came with him." Kari said as she, Musuko, and their digimon entered.

"So why aren't you out there Dad?" Musuko said

"I'm banged up pretty bad." Davis said.

"Well my Dad told me that he never gives up. He has a whole city depending on him. I didn't come out here to not see my Dad play." Koji said and Davis knew he was right. Davis with his sons were by the gates.

"I never answered your question Koji. Win or lose today you, your brother, your mother, that's the best thing that ever happened to me." Davis said. They went to the team and Kari came up to Davis.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kari said.

"Hey I'm a Motomiya and a Motomiya." Davis said.

"Never gives up." Kari said. "You taught me that when I married you."

"After this game I know what I have to do." Davis said and kissed her. Kari was shocked at first, but she kissed back because she missed him so much. When Davis went out everyone was cheering.

"I don't believe it. Davis Motomiya is back in the game." The announcer said.

"Davis are you sure you want to do this?" Coach said.

"I'm positive. The city is depending on just me, they are depending on all of us." Davis said, but there was only about minute left. "Hey don't look at the clock. I never give up and there's no way you guys are. We can win this." Then they went back in.

"This is it there's only one chance left for either team to win since we are at a tie right now.

"I'm going to knock you down again Motomiya."

"Oh I'm going to enjoy placing dirt in his face." Darnel said.

"What? Are you stupid or something?"

"Stupid is a mean word." Darnel said. When the whistle blew Davis manage to get the ball, but an opposing player slide the ball away.

"Come on Daddy." Koji cheered.

"Oh no you don't." Darnel said as he stole the ball back and kicked it to Michael. "Stay off my friend." Michael passed it to Big M and he passed it to Davis.

"There is only about 10 seconds left." The announcer said. A few players got in his way, but Tommy was cleared so he kicked the ball to him and Tommy scored the winning goal with everyone cheering and Davis's team won and everyone cheered and confetti's being spread. Koji ran right into Davis's arms with Musuko and Kari not far behind.

"Okay Davis this is it. You are going for your noodles." Samantha said.

"Davis you won the championship what are you going to do now?" A reporter said.

"I'm going home with my family." Davis said and Samantha was shocked.

"Okay minor setback, but we can still get you noodle serving up in a few months." Samantha said and Davis's family thought they won't see him.

"No!" Davis said. "Samantha I've been away from my family for six years. I'm not going to be away anymore because of both careers. I'm sorry to all my fans, but I'm going to have to retire from my soccer career because my family is more important, but I'm still keeping my noodle business up." Everyone heard that and they all clapped for him since he is not going to be a soccer player anymore just so he can be with his family.

"Dad does this mean you're coming home?" Musuko said.

"It sure does. Veemon and I are coming back to Odaiba." Davis said. The players lifted Koji and Musuko up for the celebration. Then Kari went to Davis.

"So you made up your mind." Kari said.

"I sure have." Davis said and they kissed. Kari was happy her husband would be back and everyone cheered.


End file.
